Infidélité
by aude2710
Summary: Une nuit, une jeune femme pense à sa vie, elle aime un jeune homme mais le trompe. Comment peutelle lui faire ça? Mais la vraie question, est: l'aimetelle vraiment?


_Bonjour à tous, voilà mon second OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour tous les fans du couple Draco/Hermione je crois que cette fic est pour vous. Par contre, si vous êtes fans de Harry et Ron, je suis désolée mais moi, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Dans cette histoire, tout ne se finit pas bien pour eux. Donc, à bon entendeur, salut. Et bien voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture._

_Biz à tous(tes)._

_Aude2710_

_**Disclaimer : **L'histoire seule m'appartient, tout le reste appartient à notre chère JKR._

**_Infidélité._**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard. Tout le monde dormait. Tous sauf Hermione Granger. Allongée dans un immense lit, elle fixait le plafond. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, juste éclairée d'un faible rayon de la lune en cette nuit de décembre. Le silence était profond, seulement brisé par la respiration lente du jeune garçon allongé à ses côtés. Harry Potter, dit le survivant, dormait paisiblement près de la fille qui était sa petite amie depuis, maintenant dix mois. Il devait sûrement rêver du petit moment de tendresse qu'ils venaient d'échanger tous lez deux quelques minutes plutôt. Mais Hermione ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un beau Serpentard qui devait sûrement dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Élue préfète en chef, avec comme homologue Draco Malfoy, Hermione avait appris à voir son ancien ennemi sous un autre jour. Un indéfectible lien d'amitié s'était lié entre eux et avait progressivement évolué en une relation très ambiguë. En effet, la jeune fille partageait le lit du préfet depuis plusieurs semaine maintenant. Elle avait des sentiments profonds pour son Serpentard mais elle ne parvenait pas à se l'avouer à elle-même. Lasse de chercher en vain le sommeil, elle se leva, se rhabilla en silence et quitta les appartements des Gryffondors pour rejoindre ceux des préfets en chefs. Lorsqu'elle passa le tableau qui lui coupait l'entrée à la salle commune, elle vit Draco assit au piano jouant une musique douce et mélancolique illuminé que de quelques bougies, ce qui créait une ambiance particulièrement reposante et aussi très romantique. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque celle-ci s'assit à ses côté sur le petit banc face au piano. Elle se colla à lui et l'écouta jouer encore plusieurs minutes avant de rompre le silence.

-Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

-Je n'y arrivais pas.

''Je n'arrivais pas à dormir en te sachant dans les bras de Potter'' Pensa-t-il.

-Elle est magnifique cette chanson.

-Je l'ai écrite pour toi.

La jeune fille prit une teinte rosée et se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme. Il continua de jouer et lorsque la chanson fut finie, il tourna son visage vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit. Les deux amants profitèrent, le reste de la nuit, de l'intimité que leur offraient leurs appartements privés pour s'aimer. Car oui ils s'aimaient mais aucun des deux ne l'aurais avoué ouvertement. Hermione pour ne pas faire de mal à Harry et Draco trop fière que pour accepter que le seul être sur terre qu'il fut un jour capable d'aimer lui préfère son ennemi de toujours. Ils continuaient donc à se faire du mal. S'insultant en public pour donner le change, souffrant de ne pouvoir se toucher. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de l'autre comme nous avons besoin d'oxygène pour respirer. Se retrouvant seul dans leurs appartements, ils laissaient s'exprimer cet amour passionnel et refoulé en des ébats parfois violent d'où ressortait toute l'amertume de cette relation tellement difficile à gérer. Cela faisait des semaines que, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'arrivait à être pleinement heureux. Cette situation devenait insoutenable, ils le savaient. Il fallait agir et trouver une solution.

Après une journée de cours éprouvante, Hermione se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Harry. Elle était assise sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassaient. Lorsque Harry mit fin au baiser, la redressa et se mit à genoux devant elle.

-Hermione, je t'aime comme un fou. Dès que la guerre sera finie, et si j'y survis, je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Voudras-tu à ce moment devenir ma femme.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter et comment lui dire non sans le blesser.

-Ecoute Harry, je t'aime et je serais heureuse de t'épouser.

Un sourire radieux naquit sur les lèvres du survivant.

-Mais…

Son sourire s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ta demande.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, la guerre est sur le point d'éclater et si tu n'y survivais pas je ne pourrais jamais continuer à vivre en sachant qu'on aurait du se marier après. Et si jamais moi je mourais, je ne veux pas que tu sentes responsable de ma mort.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'elle mentait mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture car ce serait avouer qu'elle aimait Draco et çà, elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'y résoudre. Sentant sa vue se brouiller de larmes, elle quitta précipitamment la salle commune, laissant un Harry complètement perdu. Elle courait le long des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard, pleurant tout son soul et ne regardant pas où elle allait. Soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un et reconnaissant le regard acier de Draco s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant encore plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leurs appartements. Il entra dans la chambre de la rouge et or, la déposa sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement le dos et passa, inlassablement, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui chuchotant des mots tendres jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se calme. Pendant se temps, elle pleurait mais réfléchissait en même temps. Pourquoi avait-elle dit non à Harry et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle sentit autant de colère contre lui quand il lui avait fait sa demande. Et puis, comme un éclair, l'évidence la frappa. Elle aimait Harry, certes, mais son cœur battait aussi pour son beau Serpentard. Mais elle ne savait pas si lui, l'aimait.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité au jeune homme, les pleurs d'Hermione se turent et il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées à son visage par les larmes qu'elle avait versé, lui mit une couverture et quitta la chambre. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée en pensant à la jeune femme endormie dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand il l'avait vu en larme, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine, il aurait pu tuer de ses mains celui qui lui avait du mal. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'aurait jamais fait çà pour personne avant. Avant elle ! Depuis que leur relation avait évolué de la haine à l'amitié, il n'était plus le même, enfin, du moins avec elle, car avec les autres il avait du mal à être gentil mais bon, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus aussi 'destructeur' qu'avant. Il arrivait à ne plus insulter les gens sauf la belette et Potter. On pourrait même dire que c'était pire. En effet, il ne supportait pas du tout la relation entre Hermione et le survivant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle partait le rejoindre. Il aurait tant voulu la retenir. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter sur ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse naître dans sa gorge. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle allait devoir expliquer son comportement à Harry. Et Draco, comment réagira-t-il en apprenant qu'Harry l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait refusé ? Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans la salle commune où elle trouva Draco endormit sur le fauteuil. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Elle effleura sa joue d'un revers de main et partit prendre son petit déjeuner, préférant le laisser de dormir.

Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et essaya de jauger son humeur. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Harry écoute, je…

-Non, attends, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit et je suis d'accord avec tes arguments.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'envola. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle l'aimait le plus, quand il la comprenait et ne lui en voulait pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle l'embrassa et entreprit de beurrer un toast. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et elle regarda dans la direction de nouvel arrivant. Son regard croisa celui de glace de Draco. Lorsque Harry l'embrassa en lui disant qu'il partait s'entraîner, elle vit une lueur de tristesse assombrir le regard du Serpentard et toute sa bonne humeur s'envola. Elle remonta dans ses appartements pour achever ses devoirs. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle essayait, en vain, de se concentrer sur ces trois rouleaux de potion lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau pivoter laissant place à Draco. Elle se leva et entreprit de le rejoindre afin de l'embrasser. Il approfondit le baiser et chacun y mit toutes leurs émotions. Il devint très vite passionnel et les deux amants finirent dans le lit du vert et argent. Ayant rendez-vous avec Harry, Hermione quitta son beau blond pour gagner la tour des Gryffondors. Elle ne vit pas l'étincelle de colère passer dans les yeux de Draco. Elle retrouva Harry. Il jouait une partie d'échec avec Ron et perdait comme d'habitude. Dès qu'il la vit, il se leva et vint l'embrasser. Elle le lui rendit mais ressentit la culpabilité l'envahir. En effet, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait Draco elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle trompait Harry, qu'elle le trahissait. Mais en même temps, elle l'aimait et ne pouvait pas le quitter, d'autant plus, qu'elle ne savait même pas ce que ressentait Draco pour elle. Elle suivit Harry dans la salle sur demande. Il y avait installé une table avec un chandelier et un repas pour deux ainsi qu'un gigantesque lit à baldaquin. Il mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Par moment, Hermione pensait à Draco mais Harry ne remarquait rien. Le repas finit, Harry invita Hermione à venir sur le lit, il lui demanda de s'allonger sur le ventre et il entreprit un massage à l'aide de différentes huiles essentielles. Hermione était aux anges. Après plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, ils firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures. Puis chacun regagna sa chambre. Lorsque Hermione passa le tableau, elle vit Draco, comme à chaque fois, au piano. Mais cette fois, la musique reflétait sa colère et sa frustration. Hermione s'approcha de lui mais il recula brutalement pour s'éloigner d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien !

-Alors pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas t'approcher ?

-J'en ai marre de jouer.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De nous ! Je ne supporte plus TON petit jeu.

-Quel jeu ?

-Avec moi ! Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi.

-Tu trouves ? Tu te rapproche de moi, tu me fais changer, et je le fais pour toi et au final, tu pars toujours retrouver Potter. Moi je ne suis là que pour les parties de jambes en l'air alors que lui il a droit à tes sourires, à ton amour.

Il avait dit les derniers mots dans un murmure.

Hermione était sous le choc. L'aimait-il ?

-Tu m'aimes ? Osa-t-elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Elle prit cela pour une réponse négative. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait contenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elle décida de quitter la selle commune des préfets en chef afin que le Serpentards ne voient pas ses larmes, les seules qu'elle ait jamais versées pour lui malgré plus de six ans d'insultes. Mais au moment de quitter la pièce elle entendit son murmure.

-Oui je t'aime.

Elle resta paralysée par l'aveu du jeune homme. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Il l'aimait, cela changeait toutes les données de l'équation. Il y avait d'un côté Harry qu'elle aimait sincèrement et de l'autre, Draco qu'elle aimait passionnément. Lequel devait-elle choisir ? Une petite voix intérieure lui criait que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harry. Elle mit fin à ses pensées et décida qu'il serait encore d'y penser le lendemain. Pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de s'imprégner et de profiter de l'aveu du vert et argent. Elle savait ce qui lui en coûtait de révéler ainsi ses sentiments. Elle se retourna donc lentement. Il était là, la tête baissée comme-ci le monde venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui saisit le menton et le força à la regarder. Elle lu de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles grises, habituellement froide et inexpressive. Elle lui sourit et il se détendit, osa même lui rendre son sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi elle ne quittait pas Potter dans ce cas. Mais il décida d'en parler plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'aimer, l'aimer ne serais-ce qu'une nuit.

Il l'embrassa. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec les autres. Ils y mettaient tous les sentiments, pour la plupart confus, qui les submergeaient en cet instant. Draco la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Il lui ôta son chemisier et l'envoya à travers la pièce. La jeune entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Celle-ci alla vite rejoindre la sienne. Draco l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et l'y rejoignit immédiatement. Hermione se positionna au-dessus du jeune homme. Elle sema de petits baisers tout le long de son torse et arriva à son pantalon. Elle défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son jeans qu'elle envoya lui aussi valser loin dans la chambre. Il la retourna et se repositionna sur elle. Il lui enleva sa jupe et son soutien-gorge. Il descendit dans son coup en y déposant une myriade de petits baisers. Quand il arriva à sa poitrine, il massa délicatement un de ses seins pendant qu'il suçait avidement l'autre. Il inversa ensuite les rôles. Et continua sa descente. Il enleva le string de la jeune fille et commença à s'occuper de son intimité. Hermione se cambrait et gémissait le nom de son amant comme personne ne l'avait fait avant cela ce qui procura à Draco un plaisir intense. Lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se tendre au moment de jouir, il reprit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser passionnel, fusionnel. Il enleva son caleçon, dernière barrière entre leur deus corps. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Le plaisir qu'il y lut augmenta considérablement le sien. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps et entra en elle. Doucement d'abord, puis accélérant le mouvement. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'extase. Ils crièrent chacun le nom de l'autre. Le plaisir fut si intense que Draco s'écroula sur Hermione. Leur corps ruisselait de sueur. Il mit sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouta son cœur retrouver un rythme normal. Lorsqu'ils respirèrent à nouveau normalement, Draco se coucha à côté de Hermione et celle-ci vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et s'endormir sur un « je t'aime » échangé en un souffle.

Le matin vint beaucoup trop tôt à leurs goûts. Ils savaient que cette nuit avait changé à jamais leur vie. Il s'aimait. Pour les autres s'était une chose merveilleuse mais pour eux, cela marquait le début d'une guerre qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de gagner. Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Draco était déjà réveillé. Il la regardait tout en jouant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

-Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ?

Ce surnom provoqua chez Hermione une palette de sentiments. Ils passaient de la joie à la tristesse. De la fierté à la culpabilité. Tellement de contradiction pour un sentiment aussi noble que l'amour.

-Bonjour mon ange.

Draco sourit. Il l'aimait. Oh ! Oui, il l'aimait comme un fou.

-Tu sais pour hier, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire toutes ces choses horribles.

-Non, Draco, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui ne sais pas ce que je veux. Enfin si maintenant je le sais.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Elle allait quitter Potter pour lui.

Son regard s'illumina.

-Je vais quitter Harry mais je veux lui faire le moins de mal possible alors j'aimerais que tu m'accorde un peu de temps. Tu comprends.

Draco se rembrunit un peu. Mais oui, il comprenait. Et de toute façon, elle l'aimait, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu avant de s'afficher au grand jour. De toute manière, pour leur sécurité, il valait mieux aussi. Car, ce que beaucoup de gens ignoraient c'est que son père n'état pas un mangemort engagé mais un double espion pour Dumbledore. Et Voldemort souhaitait plus que tout que Draco rejoigne ses rangs. Celui ne le désirait absolument pas et son père essayait, tant bien que mal, de repousser l'échéance mais le maître commençait à avoir des soupçons sur Lucius et sur la volonté de Draco de s'allier à lui. Alors, si en plus, il s'affichait avec Hermione, une sang-de-bourbe ( Merlin que ce mot le répugnait aujourd'hui), il risquerait de se venger de lui et de sa famille sur elle. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Hermione le ramena à la réalité par le froncement de ses sourcils montrant qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse.

-Bien sûr ma puce, je te laisse tout le temps que tu voudras. De toute façon, de mon côté j'ai quelques affaires à régler pour assurer notre sécurité et notre tranquillité. Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Draco comprit son trouble.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave. Enfin, je sais comment arranger les choses.

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié car en effet, il avait une solution, la seule d'ailleurs, aller trouver ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et lui demander de l'aide. Ils se levèrent à contre cœur pour aller en cours. Ils descendirent déjeuner séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry et l'embrassa brièvement. Elle croisa le regard empli de jalousie et de rage de Draco et son cœur se resserra. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas continuer à le faire souffrir ainsi. Et Harry ? Au plus vite elle le lui dirait au moins il souffrirait. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Son moral tomba encore plus bas quand ils partirent pour leur cours de potion. En arrivant devant la porte du cachot de Rogue, ils tombèrent sur la bande de Serpentards de Draco. Hermione redoutait le pire car même s'il lui avait promis de se retenir, elle le connaissait et savait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal de contenir sa jalousie. Elle le supplia d'un regard de rester calme. Mais ce fut Parkinson qui entama les hostilités.

-Ah ! mais qui voilà ? Le balafré, sa belette et sa sang-de-bourbe. Comme c'est mignon, le balafré s'est trouvé une petite copine.

-Et toi Parkinson, tu t'es trouvée un cerveau à ce que je vois puisque tu parviens à faire une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un compliment, je te félicite.

-Espèce de sang-de-bourbe comment oses-tu parler à une sang pur de la sorte. Mon Draconichou, tu ne vas pas la laisser m'insulter comme çà ?

-Non tu as raison Pansy.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur la bouche de la Serpentard. Elle jubilait. Mais Hermione, elle, avait vu le regard de Draco et savait que Pansy passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Granger, elle n'a pas trouvé un cerveau, c'est moi qui lui en ai acheté un en espérant qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux pas d'elle mais comme tu peux le constater, ça na servi à rien, elle est toujours aussi conne et collante.

Tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire ainsi que la majorité des Serpentards. Draco fit un discret clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui sourit tout aussi discrètement.

Rogue arriva et le silence se fit en une seconde et tous les élèves rentrèrent en classe. La journée passa très lentement pour Hermione et Draco. En plus, Hermione devait retrouver Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après le dîner et elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait pour s'échapper et rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle commençait vraiment à se sentir écrasée sous le poids de la culpabilité et de l'incapacité dont elle faisait preuve. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et ne pensa qu'à Ginny. Elle était sûre qu'elle la comprendrait et la soutiendrait.

-Ginny, tu n'as pas envie de venir faire une tour avec moi dans le parc ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Bien sûr Mione, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Et nous, on peut venir ?

-Mais en fin Ron, elles ont certainement des trucs de filles à se raconter.

Hermione était heureuse de la compréhension de son futur ex petit copain. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir rester amie avec lui.

Elles arrivèrent près du lac et s'assirent sur un petit banc.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Avant toute chose, sache que ce n'est pas facile pour moi et que je n'ai rien contrôlé.

-Oula ! Ca a l'air grave ?

-Je sors avec Draco depuis plusieurs semaine et on s'aime.

Ginny resta quelques instants sous le choc.

-Ok et Harry ?

-Je l'aime, mais pas comme j'aime Draco. Tu comprends, Draco, si je ne suis pas avec lui j'étouffe. Il est mon oxygène.

-Je comprends, écoute, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas si surprise que ça. Je m'en doutais un peu.

-Comment ça ?

-Oui, depuis quelques temps, je voyais bien qu'il ne t'insultait plus ou alors on voyait de la tristesse dans ses yeux s'il devait le faire. Et puis, vos regards complices ne m'ont pas échappé.

-Rien ne t'échappe à toi. Tu pourrais remplacer Dumbledore.

-Je suis contente que tu m'en parles.

-Et moi je me sens libérée. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Harry. Il faut que je lui dise mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

-Tu lui en feras de toute façon, et plus vite tu lui diras, moins il aura l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi mais en même temps, c'est tellement difficile. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Ni celle de Ron d'ailleurs et ça va être tout aussi dur pour lui.

-Oui, mais pour mon frère, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va crier, s'énerver et même sûrement t'ignorer mais il est impulsif, ça lui passera vite.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Je me le demande tous les jours.

-Bon je vais aller voir Harry. A tout à l'heure.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure, moi je vais aller voir Blaise.

-Zabini ?

-Et oui, tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à aimer le côté mauvais garçon des Serpentards et à réussir à transpercer leur carapace.

Elles se regardèrent une seconde et éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se sentait plus légère.

-Merci Gin, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Je sais, je te suis indispensable.

Ginny partit rapidement rejoindre son amoureux tandis qu'Hermione se rendait d'un pas lourd dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il lui avait expliqué la situation et attendait maintenant que son professeur lui donne une solution.

-Votre situation n'est pas simple Draco, vous le savez.

-Oui professeur.

-Quand Voldemort a-t-il projeté de vous imposer la marque ?

-Le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

-C'est à dire dans…

-Trois mois.

-Hum hum, ce qui nous laisse peu de temps. J'ai une petite idée mais ce ne sera pas facile. Revenez demain et je vous expliquerais.

-Mais….

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus aujourd'hui. A demain Draco.

-Bien, à demain professeur.

Draco quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et rejoignit la salle des préfets. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Hermione s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune et attendit l'arrivée de Harry. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ron ? Neville ? Malfoy ?

-Pff ! T'es pas drôle.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il l'embrassa et elle mit rapidement fin au baiser.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

-Rien.

-Alors embrasse-moi.

-Harry, il faut que je te parle.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile. Je suis bien avec toi et je t'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi et moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry, je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi.

Elle avait parlé d'une traite sachant que si elle hésitait, elle ne serait plus capable de le lui dire.

Harry blêmit. Ses mains étaient crispées, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

-Mais, ton amitié et très importante pour moi, je sais que ce sera difficile au début mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste ami.

-Tu aimerais qu'on reste ami ? Tu me plaque sans aucune douceur, comme une vieille chaussette après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Et tu voudrais qu'on reste ami ! Mais tu te fous de moi ?

-Harry, arrête de crier, je t'en prie.

-Vas-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle quitta la salle préférant le laisser seul et lui laisser du temps d'accepter leur rupture.

Dès qu'elle franchit le tableau des appartements des préfets, elle s'écroula sur le sol, en pleur. Draco, qui réfléchissait sur son lit, sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressait ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux afin qu'elle se calme. Quand les sanglots se calmèrent il put alors lui demander les raisons de ses larmes.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ma puce ? Ca c'est mal passé avec Harry ?

Elle fit signe qu'oui. Draco la laissa pleurer et se calmer. Puis elle lui expliqua leur dispute. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée. C'est ton ami et quelqu'un d'intelligent, il finira par accepter.

Elle le regarda, elle savait ce qu'il lui en coûtait de dire cela. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'il arrivait à mettre ses défauts et ses griefs de côté pour la réconforter. Elle l'embrassa. Ils finirent par se laisser emporter par les bras de morphée.

Ce matin là, Draco se rendit à son rendez-vous avec son directeur et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Potter assit devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Potter ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te retourne la question Malfoy.

-Jeunes gens, calmez-vous !

-Mr Malfoy, asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta.

-Harry, je vous ai demandé de venir, toi et Draco, parce que Mr Malfoy veut se joindre à notre clan et maintenant que nous avons le dernier allié que j'attendais, nous allons commencer la guerre et prendre Voldemort pas surprise.

-Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? Ce serpent vous dit qu'il a changé de camp et vous le croyait ? Et si c'était un piège ?

-Harry, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, car c'est la vie privée de Draco, mais je suis certain, et même plus que ça, de sa sincérité.

Harry se renfrogna mais se tut néanmoins et écouta le plan d'attaque de son professeur.

De son cté, Draco n'en revenait pas. Dumbledore avait toujours su qu'il les rejoindrait et il l'attendait pour démarrer la guerre, celle qui scellera à jamais le destin du monde sorcier et du monde moldu. Il était choqué et flatté. Ils reçurent les dernières directives du directeur et partit avec Harry prévenir les membres de l'AD du changement du Serpentard et surtout, que la guerre commencerait une semaine plus tard. Ils rassemblèrent tout le monde dans la salle sur demande et leur expliquèrent le plan de Dumbledore. Ils se séparèrent après avoir fixé des heures de rendez-vous pour s'entraîner sous la directive des membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Chacun savait qu'il aurait un rôle important à jouer et se prépara moralement à cette guerre. Il l'attendait tout en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas lieu mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas pu l'éviter et étaient à présent à la veille de la fin du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Car quelle que soit l'issue de cette guerre, rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. La dernière nuit, Draco la passa en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils firent l'amour comme s'ils savaient qu'ils ne survivraient pas à cette bataille. Harry, lui, pensait à sa relation avec Hermione et se demanda pour l'énième fois ce qui avait bien pu clocher. Et Ron et Ginny pensaient à leur famille et espéraient, un peu égoïstement certes, qu'il n'y ait pas de perte dans leur famille ni dans leurs amis proches. La nuit fut courte et agitée pour les soldats du bien. Ils se rassemblèrent à cinq heure du matin pour prendre un petit déjeuner et recevoir les ultimes directives et partirent combattre Voldemort, la peur au ventre mais le cœur léger de savoir que tout serait bientôt finit. Ils arrivèrent vite au repère du Lord et se mirent en position. La lutte commença et très vite on ne compta plus les pertes des deux camps. Après des heures de lutte intense, Harry entama son duel avec le Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lorsque celui s'arrêta un instant un sourire à la fois narquois et pervers sur les lèvres. Harry en resta figé d'étonnement. Puis, son regard suivi celui de Voldemort et il vit Hermione, de dos, entrain de se battre avec un mangemort.

-Ne serais-ce pas cette chère sang-de-bourbe que tu aimes tant ?

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il allait lui faire du mal, il le savait et devait agir mais resta pétrifié.

-Voyons comment elle résiste au doloris ? Endoloris, hurla-t-il.

A ce moment, Draco s'était retourné et avait vu le Lord, la baguette pointée sur Hermione. Il n'avait eu le temps que de la pousser pour prendre le sort à sa place. Un silence s'installa entre les quatre combattants. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer.

-Allons bon Draco, tu me trahi pour une sang-de-bourbe, je te croyait mieux élevé, faudra que j'en touche un mot à Lucius. Soit, tu mouras toi aussi.

Harry réalisa alors qu'Hermione l'avait quitté pour ce sale rat décoloré. Il se dirigea d'un air menaçant vers eux et pointa sa baguette sur Draco.

-Espèce de sale fouine, c'est toi qui m'a pris Hermione. Ce n'est pas lui ( il avait pointé Voldemort de la tête) mais moi qui te tuerais.

Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était approché de la scène et se projeta devant Harry au moment où le Lord lui envoyait un avada kedavra. Ron le reçu de plein fouet et s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Harry fut pris d'une colère terrible, contre Voldemort pour avoir tué son meilleur ami, son frère, contre Malfoy de lui avoir dérobé le cœur de sa chère Hermione et contre Hermione de l'avoir trahi. Il dirigea toute sa colère contre Voldemort et le tua grâce à un avada kedavra, ainsi, il aurait vengé Ron. Un lourd silence s'installa sur le champ de bataille. Chacun réalisant que le mal venait d'être anéanti et que le bien triomphait. Les derniers mangemort furent arrêté et envoyés à Azkaban, redevenu sûr à présent. On dénombra de nombreuses pertes dans le camp des gagnants, des personnes dévouées et courageuses qui auront donné leur vie pour sauver celle de millions de personnes. La perte la plus difficile, pour nos héros, fut certainement celle de Ronald Weasley. Harry culpabilisait car il savait qu'il été mort pour le sauver lui et il ne pardonnerait jamais à Hermione de sa trahison qui avait indirectement conduit à la mort de son meilleur ami. Une fois tous les honneurs pour les défunts terminés, chacun reprit le cours de sa vie. Hermione et Draco terminèrent leur année avec brio et s'installèrent au manoir Malfoy où régnait, à présent, une atmosphère chaleureuse. Draco avait enfin retrouvé cette mère aimante de quand il était petit. Hermione était devenue médicomage et Draco, lui, était devenu auror. Ils n'avaient jamais revu Harry qui avait sombré dans une terrible dépression et s'était isolé quelque part en Europe. Les dernières nouvelles qu'Hermione reçu de son ex-meilleur ami fut l'annonce de son suicide dans la gazette des sorciers. Elle culpabilisa longtemps mais Draco finit par la consoler et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'il aurait du la laisser s'expliquer. Ils se marièrent un matin de juillet avec tous leurs amis et la famille Weasley. Personne n'en voulait à Hermione. Néanmoins, leur bonheur avait un goût amer, il manquait deux personnes. Malheureusement, rien ne les ramènerait et chacun devait dorénavant vivre, pour ceux qui étaient mort au combat et pour célébrer ce nouveau monde où régnait la paix. Enfin, pour l'instant.

**_Fin_**

J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plus. Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé. (oui, oui, même le négatif) je veux tout savoir.

Je suis désolée pour cette fin peut-être un peu spéciale mais je voulais faire plaisir à une amie qui n'apprécie pas du tout Ron et Harry. (Nat, j'espère que tu aimeras).

_A bientôt._

_Votre dévouée auteur._

_Bisous à tous(tes)._


End file.
